


Июль

by LizziRiver



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Summertime Sadness, boys before they got famous, everyone is stupid and in love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizziRiver/pseuds/LizziRiver
Summary: Мама говорила Роджеру, что настоящие отношения можно завести только летом. И только в июле. Роджер, конечно, был уже взрослым мальчиком и не верил в дурацкие приметы. Но до конца июля оставалось 20 дней, и ему надо было торопиться.





	Июль

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scheinbar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scheinbar/gifts).



> я не писала рпс со времен адама ламберта, поэтому прошу вас не относиться к этому фику серьезно. это всего лишь визуализация тоски по долгим летним вечерам под музыку queen. ну и отп, конечно же.

\- Не волнуйся, дорогой, - Фредди зарылся в подозрительную кучу одежды у входа и его голос звучал немного приглушенно, - Брайан умный, он же учится на физика. Он все поймет.  
\- В этом то и дело, - Роджер раздраженно сдернул с себя огромную шляпу с сиреневым пером и достал еще одну сигарету. – Ты просто не осознаешь масштаб катастрофы. Я обречен.  
Роджер не сказал Фредди, что его мама говорила ему - настоящие отношения можно завести только летом. И только в июле. Роджер, конечно, был уже взрослым мальчиком и не верил в дурацкие приметы. Но до конца июля оставалось 20 дней, и ему надо было торопиться.  
***   
Лето для Роджера Тейлора началось весьма удачно. Они с Брайаном познакомились с Фредди, человеком многих талантов, как обычно говорил Брайан после третьей пинты. Фредди мог умопомрачительно петь, играть на пианино, и придумывать вызывающие названия для музыкальных групп. А еще он безумно круто одевался. Они даже открыли собственное дело, над чем довольно часто подтрунивал Брайан. Но их магазинчик пользовался успехом, по крайней мере, так говорил Фредди. Ну и им было весело. Фредди был классный, смешной, бесстрашный и невероятно обаятельный. Роджер даже думал, что немного запал на него. Как заметила одна его девушка Кортни (Кэри?), они с Фредди выглядели как близнецы. Однажды в пабе Роджер положил голову Фредди на плечо, а руку – на бедро, и собирался было сказать что-то пьяное и глупое, ка друг Фредди драматично прошептал:  
\- Ну что, ты собираешься, наконец, рассказать мне о том, как ужасно ты сохнешь по Брайану? Потому что только слепой этого не заметит, дорогуша.  
\- Это правда, - сказал трезвым голосом Джон Дикон, их новый басист. Роджер вообще не понимал, откуда он взялся в этом пабе. – Ты не сводишь с него глаз во время гитарного соло.  
Роджер молчал и смотрел на свой полупустой бокал. В груди у него разрасталась бушующая воронка. Черная дыра. Брайан все знает про эти гребаные черные дыры. Гребаный Брайан. Он закрыл глаза и ясно увидел, как Брайан обнимает его после отличного выступления, как подмигивает ему, когда они едут вместе в машине, как улыбается, когда они вечером пьют пиво и смотрят телек.  
\- Вот же блять, - сказал Роджер, не отводя взгляда от бокала. Фредди обнял его. Джон сделал знак бармену, и его бокал снова стал полным.  
\- Это ничего, Роджер, - сказал Фредди. – Это было самое сложное, поверь мне, дальше будет легче.  
И как всегда, Фредди его наебал.  
***   
Они только закончили выступление, весьма успешное по их меркам. Роджер был доволен собой. Они с Фредди уже успели спустить пар друг на друга, и теперь тот лениво переругивался с Брайаном, Джон смешивал себе коктейль, а сам он не спеша потягивал остатки шампанского из бутылки. Им нужно было ехать домой, но в этой тесной гримерке так просто было притвориться звездами мировой величины, у которых есть целая свита профессиональных помощников, толпы фанатов и отсюда их, конечно , заберет личный вертолет.  
\- Эй, вы, - дверь приоткрылась, и в гримерку заглянул толстый техник, – там другая группа ждет, проваливайте уже. И пустые бутылки заберите с собой!  
Роджер хотел ляпнуть что-то, но его опередил Фредди:  
\- Пару минут, дорогуша, мы быстро как ветер, - и он развалился в кресле с твердым намерением прикончить свою бутылку.  
Брайан неторопливо собирался – укладывал нежно любимый всей группой Red Special в футляр, надевал свое потрясающее пальто прямо поверх сценического костюма. Порыв ветра из-за приоткрытой двери впустил холодный воздух, который растрепал его кудри. Роджеру ужасно захотелось прижать его к себе за отвороты пальто и поцеловать. А потом потрепать по волосам и увидеть, как он улыбнется. «Ты уже даже не способен держать лицо перед самим собой, Тейлор», - подумал Роджер. Он залпом допил шампанское и подошел к Брайану, по-дурацки скрестив пальцы за спиной.  
\- Хэй, Брай, не хочешь выпить со мной сегодня? Можем сходить в тот паб в соседнем квартале, тот с плюшевыми креслами, помнишь?  
\- Конечно, Родж, - мягко сказал Брайан. - Там и встретимся.  
Роджер выдохнул и тщательно растрепал волосы. Пока, к сожалению, только свои.

***   
Первое, что увидел Роджер, когда зашел в паб, это абсолютно пьяный Фредди, поющий God save the Queen отвратительным фальцетом. Он пнул по дороге два стула и дернул Фредди за рукав.  
\- Какого черта ты тут делаешь?  
\- Брайан нас позвал, - сказал Джон у него за спиной. Роджер подпрыгнул:  
\- Ты должен прекратить так подкрадываться, Джон! И нет, это я позвал Брайана! На свидание! Какого хрена вы тут делаете, блять, я же ясно… о, Брайан, привет.  
\- Добрался, наконец, - Брайан улыбнулся своей типичной загадочной улыбкой и потрепал Роджера по плечу. – Тебе придется догонять. Взять тебе пива?  
\- Лучше виски, - вяло улыбнулся Роджер. Остаток вечера он мрачно наблюдал за тем. Как Брайан потягивал свой лагер, периодически что шепча прямо в ухо Фредди, который, несмотря на огромное количество выпитого алкоголя, был все еще не сломлен.   
\- Мы можем уйти прямо сейчас, - сказал Джон ему прямо в ухо. Роджер не мог понять, как он так быстро перемещается. – А вы займетесь тем, что вам захочется. Что тебе захочется, Роджер.  
\- Мне хочется умереть, - пробормотал Роджер в бокал. – И, кажется, меня сейчас вырвет.   
Он стоял на пороге паба и уже пару минут пытался обрести возможность дышать. Желудочные спазмы становились меньше, но стоило ему только поднять голову, и мир вокруг него пошел ходуном.   
\- Так вот, держись, - Джон мягко, но уверенно прислонил его к крыльцу. – Я сейчас позову Брайана.  
\- Нет, - прохрипел Роджер, - но Джон уже скрылся за дверью паба.  
Это была ужасная затея. От начала до конца. Роджер мрачно объявил про себя этот вечер худшим среди однообразных и бессмысленных летних вечеров. А потом Брайан взял его за руку.   
\- Идем, Родж, - прошептал он, щекоча его шею своими волосами. – Тебе как, лучше?  
Роджер прижался к плечу Брайана, аккуратно шагнул вслед за ним и бросил взгляд на него. Тот смотрел на Роджера немного пьяно, но обеспокоенно и, все так же загадочно улыбался. Роджер почувствовал щемящее теплое чувство, похожее на запах июльского ночного неба.  
\- Ты такой красивый, - пробормотал он Брайану, - что у меня голова кружится.  
\- Эхх, Родж, - потрепал тот его по голове, - ты выпил почти целую бутылку виски. – Чудо, что ты вообще на ногах стоишь. Давай отведем тебя домой.  
\- Уже середина июля, Брайан, - бормотал Роджер. – Понимаешь, это очень важно.  
Брайан прижимал его к себе одной рукой и молчал.  
И они пошли домой - мимо нестройного хора ночных компаний, мимо той приятной уличной суеты, которая бывает только в июле и только за полночь, мимо автомобилей, набитых пьяными и счастливыми подростками. Роджер не помнил, как они поднялись в свою квартиру. Но он ясно понимал, что никогда не забудет, как ласково и легко Брайан дотронулся до его щеки, чтобы убрать волосы с лица, как аккуратно укрыл его пледом и на секунду прикоснулся к его плечу, прежде чем погасить свет.   
***   
\- Роджер, ты должен был поставить нас в известность о своем плане, это же очевидно, - Фредди сидел на огромной куче подушек и лениво покусывал виноградину. Они торчали в его квартире уже час после того, как закончили в магазинчике, Фредди пытался сделать пару снимков Роджера для рекламы их одежды, но вскоре сдался, сказав, что с таким лицом можно продать одежду только мормонам.  
\- То есть ты действительно считаешь, что у меня был план? – Роджер вскочил и отобрал вазу с виноградом у Фредди. – Не было у меня блять никакого плана! Никакого! Я просто хотел с ним выпить! Вдвоем! Без вас! Без толпы людей!  
\- Тогда надо было позвать его не в паб, а более уединенное место, - заметил Джон из кресла в углу комнаты.  
\- Джон! – взвизгнул Фредди. – Как давно ты в моей квартире?  
Уже где-то полчаса, - ответил Джон, забирая виноград у Роджера, - ты же сам меня позвал.  
\- Да, это правда, я его позвал, - сказал Фредди, тыкая пальцем в Роджера, - чтобы образумить тебя. На него ты не орешь так часто, как на меня.  
\- Он, между прочим, не говорит, мне, что все будет хорошо! Ничего не было хорошо! Я блевал от горя! – Роджер рассерженно снял с себя кружевной балахон и начал рыться в подушках в поисках своей футболки.  
\- Ты блевал от виски, - возмущенно парировал Фредди, выуживая футболку и кидая ее Роджеру прямо в лицо. – И тебе надо прекратить истерить и позвать Брайана на нормальное свидание.  
\- Завтра можно будет увидеть Венеру, - заметил Джон, методично поедая виноград.  
\- Чего? – пропыхтел Роджер, выбираясь с кучи подушек, облюбованной Фредди.  
-Планету, - пояснил Джон. – В газете написано, что завтра она будет отчетливо видна в небе после полуночи. Ты мог бы позвать Брайана понаблюдать за звездами. Это, ну… могло быть очень мило и романтично, - он внезапно немного покраснел и смущенно закончил, - мне кажется.  
Фредди насторожился посреди своего подушечного трона:  
\- Тебе кажется? – заинтересованно протянул он, поправляя челку. В другое время Роджер бы задумался, что у него на уме, но сейчас он только радостно хлопнул Джона по плечу:  
\- Это отличный план, дружище! Я возьму свою машину, куплю еды на вынос, захвачу плед! Не ждите нас на утренних парах, если вы понимаете, о чем я.  
\- Мы тебя и так не ждем, Роджер, - заметил Джон. – Ты уже полгода в колледж не ходишь.  
Но Роджер только махнул рукой и закрыл за собой дверь.  
***   
Роджер уже устал нервно поглядывать на часы и просто растерянно наблюдал за метаниями Брайана по комнате.  
\- Уже почти все, Родж, - почувствовал его взгляд, пробормотал он. – Сейчас я найду последнюю деталь от треноги, и телескоп будет как новенький - мы сможем идти.  
\- Знаешь, Брайан, мне кажется, уже скоро рассветет, - печально сказал Роджер. – Может, мы просто поедим эту остывшую еду с теплым пивом и ляжем спать. Тебе завтра на пары надо.  
\- Ни за что на свете, ты с ума сошел, - Брайан обхватил лицо Роджера руками. – Это была блестящая идея, серьезно, и я уже практически готов. И потом, сейчас только час ночи, до рассвета полно времени.   
Он еще пару минут методично перебирал барахло под своей кроватью, пока не начал потрясать какой-то штуковиной перед лицом Роджера.  
\- Подъем, Родж!  
\- Тренога? – вопросительно посмотрел на него Роджер.  
-Именно. Я готов, - улыбнулся Брайан. – Поехали.  
Ехать до выбранного Роджером местечка в пригороде было совсем недолго. Потом они шли на небольшой холм, по колено в траве, Брайан снова взял Роджера за руку, и тот забыл и про теплое пиво, и про дурацкий древний телескоп, и про Венеру.  
\- Брайан, подожди немного, - сказал он немного хрипло. – Я думаю, мы сможем расположиться здесь.  
\- Да, это отличное место,- и Брайан бросился налаживать телескоп, оставив Роджера разочарованно вздыхать.  
Он вяло поковырял остывшую картошку и открыл пиво. Брайан все еще возился с телескопом. У Роджера возникло сильное чувство дежавю. Брайан наладил изображение, и долго разглядывал небо, рассказывая про созвездия, галактики и то, какие небесные тела лучше всего видны в июле в этом полушарии. Роджер послушно смотрел на мелькающие в телескопе светящиеся точки и немного завидовал им, потому что они казались весьма хладнокровными и бесстрашными, может даже, почти такими же бесстрашными, как Фредди. Он подумал, что Фредди сейчас бы закатил глаза и сказал что-то вроде: «какого хрена ты до сих пор не уложил его на этот плед, дорогуша». Роджер глубоко вздохнул. Брайан положил ему руку на плечо и спросил, увидел ли он Венеру.  
\- Послушай, Брайан, дело совсем не в Венере! – не выдержал он.  
\- Я знаю, Родж, знаю, - проговорил Брайан, повернувшись к нему.  
\- Знаешь? – неуверенно спросил Роджер, прикасаясь к его руке.  
\- Я знаю, что тебе скучно слушать мои рассказы про планеты и расположение светил, я не идиот, Роджер, - улыбнулся Брайан. – Дело в том, что мы сейчас вместе, с тобой вдвоем, под мириадами звезд, на каком-то маленьком холме в пригороде Лондона, можем почувствовать связь с целой вселенной. Это же невероятно, правда? – и Брайан снова улыбнулся, но в этот раз широко и счастливо.  
Роджер, в конце концов, был только человек.  
Он прикоснулся к щеке Брайана. В тусклом свете звезд и карманного фонарика его лицо в обрамлении шапки кудрей казалось почти волшебным.  
\- Помнишь, - Роджер сбился и сделал глубокий вдох, - помнишь, я как-то сказал, что ты очень красивый?  
Брайан молчал.  
\- Я, правда, так считаю, - очень тихо добавил он. – Ты невероятный. Для меня.  
Брайан взял его за руку. Во рту у Роджера пересохло. Он скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как Брайан потянулся к нему и слегка прикоснулся губами к его губам. Воронка в груди у Роджера захлопнулась и взвилась жаром по всему телу.   
\- Уже светает, Родж, нам лучше пойти домой, - тихо сказал Брайан.  
Всю обратную дорогу они проделали молча.  
***   
На следующее утро Роджер позорно сбежал до того, как Брайан проснулся. Он забрался в дальний угол их магазинчика и без конца перебирал коробки с уродскими шляпами. В конце концов, он просто вывалил все на пол и сел рядом, машинально перекладывая шляпы обратно в коробки. В таком состоянии его и застал Фредди.  
\- Ты знаешь, я думал, что раньше дело было плохо, мой дорогой, но нет, раньше было еще ничего, - сказал он, поглаживая Роджера по голове. - Рассказывай.  
\- Я думаю, что в этот раз я должен все понять сам, Фредди, - пробормотал Роджер, разглядывая помятый берет с синей каймой. – Мне кажется, что решается что-то очень важное.  
\- Как скажешь, Роджер, - приобнял его Фредди со спины. – Но помни, ты всегда можешь прийти ко мне.  
\- И еще запомни то, что для Брайана ты реально значишь очень много, - Джон Дикон стоял позади Фредди и нюхал цветы из ближайшей вазы.  
\- Ты должен прекратить это делать, дорогуша, - подпрыгнул от неожиданности Фредди. – Хотя, надо признать, это странным образом сексуально.  
Джон покраснел и уткнулся носом в розу. Роджер напялил самый нелепый берет из кучи на полу и решительно направился к выходу.  
\- Больше тянуть нельзя, - сказал он себе вполголоса. Была последняя неделя июля. Солнце нещадно палило в открытые окна. Август не для признаний в любви, Роджер знал это. Фредди и Джон сидели в старом кресле, укрывшись шубой, несмотря на жару. Они, похоже, тоже знали про волшебство июльских любовных открытий. Роджер вышел из магазинчика и уверенно зашагал в сторону их с Брайаном квартиры. Жаркое солнце не могло побороть его уродский берет, но теплый душный ветер залез ему под рубашку и прилип к телу, заставляя сердце биться чаще. Хотя дело могло быть и не только в жаре.   
***   
Брайан никуда не пошел в этот день. Он проснулся довольно рано, но Роджера уже не было, и это означало только то, что он вообще не спал. Брайан приготовил себе кофе, подмел ковер в гостиной, помыл завалы посуды в раковине, сварил кофе про запас. Потом выпил кофе про запас. Потом прилег, чтобы успокоить сердцебиение. Он знал, что Роджер должен был когда-то вернуться.  
Время перевалило за полдень, квартира наполнилась теплым и плотным воздухом с улицы, Брайан лежал на диване в шортах и расстёгнутой рубашке и бездумно водил пальцами по грифу гитары. Ему хотелось повернуть время вспять и снова оказаться там, на холме под звездами. Поцеловать Роджера по-настоящему. Обнять его. Прижать к себе. Уронить на колючий плед. Меньше смотреть на звезды и больше на него.  
\- Я такой дурак, - пробормотал Брайан.  
\- Согласен, - раздалось с порога. У двери стоял Роджер, с растрепанными волосами, в смешном берете, натянутом почти до глаз, в черной майке и любимых растерзанных голубых джинсах. Брайан, оказывается, знал каждую клеточку этого человека, знал даже лучше, чем созвездия, чем всю нашу нелепую галактику.  
\- Роджер, - выдохнул он. – Ты вернулся.  
\- Я живу здесь, вообще-то, - тихо сказал Роджер. – Послушай, Брайан, ты знаешь, я просто думал, что мы с тобой могли выпить где-нибудь, только вдвоем, но если после вчерашнего ты не захочешь, это нормально, главное, знаешь, ребята бы расстроились, если б ты захотел.. там… уйти или что-то вроде того, так что мы можем просто вести себя по-дружески, то есть, я хочу сказать..  
Роджер говорил и говорил, а Брайан только и думал, какой же он был идиот. Он подошел к Роджеру и сдернул с того невыносимый берет. Светлые волосы торчали в совершенном беспорядке, а сам Роджер казался очень растерянным и немного испуганным. Брайану это не нравилось.  
\- Когда? Когда ты понял, Родж?  
Тот поднял на Брайана глаза и машинально растрепал волосы.  
\- Этим летом. То есть, я понял этим летом. Но началось это все раньше, когда мы…  
\- …в первый раз не спали до самого рассвета, - пробормотал Брайан.  
\- … в первый раз написали вместе песню, - улыбнулся ему Роджер. – В первый раз просидели до утра в пабе. В первый раз играли вчетвером, как наша группа, и ты был такой счастливый. И такой ужасно красивый. Я ничего не мог поделать. Ты, блять, засел у меня в сердце, мистер астрофизик. И нужно срочно с этим что-то делать.  
Брайан решительно обхватил Роджера за плечи и поцеловал. Медленно и основательно, пока Роджер не потянул его вниз. Тогда они опустились на кровать и Роджер, переводя дыхание сказал:  
\- То есть, ничего, что я парень? Потому что я нашел одно платье, если тебя такое больше заводит, оно практически мой размер…  
Брайан никогда еще не был так безумно, истерически счастлив.   
\- Знаешь, это ничего, что ты парень, Родж. Но платье ты на всякий случай сохрани.  
***  
Наступил август, летняя жара и не думала идти на спад. В магазинчике Роджера и Фредди почти не было клиентов, зато на их концерты собиралось все больше и больше людей. Они кричали, смеялись, целовались и иногда даже плакали, но по-хорошему, так словно были очень счастливы. По вечерам Фредди и Джон сидели рядом, пили дорогое шампанское, Фредди наигрывал свои песни за роялем, Джон ухмылялся и безуспешно прятал шарфом засосы на шее. Роджер же все чаще писал песни и растрепывал кудри Брайана именно так, как всегда хотел, а сам Брайан… оставался Брайаном. Загадочно улыбался, виртуозно импровизировал на гитаре в любой степени опьянения и жарко целовал Роджера при первой же возможности. «Это все июль», - думал Роджер, отбросив покрывало на пол и наслаждаясь видом обнаженного и спящего рядом Брайана. «Только в июле и можно влюбиться по-настоящему». Брайан бы сказал ему, что июль здесь не причем, что они сами творят свою судьбу и июнь, и август, и даже ноябрь ни чем не хуже для того, чтобы найти настоящую любовь. Но что он понимал, этот Брайан, он же астрофизик.


End file.
